Love Triangle
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: An 100 Theme Challenge that follows Ethan and Lyra, the game protagonists from HGSS.  Little Red in there too.


**100 Theme Challenge: Love Triangle**

**Ethan x Lyra x Red**

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

Ethan and Lyra never had an official introduction, they just always knew each other.

* * *

><p>Complicated:<p>

Lyra found it complicated to keep track of Ethan during his Pokemon journey.

* * *

><p>Making History:<p>

Lyra was watching the news, and found out Ethan was the new Pokemon League Champion.

* * *

><p>Unbreakable:<p>

Ethan called Lyra and asked her if she still lived in New Bark Town, he was moving back and didn't want to break away if she wasn't going to be there.

* * *

><p>Obsession:<p>

Ethan found Lyra had a new obsession of taking photos, especially of him and them together.

* * *

><p>Eternity:<p>

Ethan never felt happier than when he was around Lyra, he hadn't been around her smile in eternity.

* * *

><p>Gateway:<p>

Lyra kept Ethan at a distance, she was putting a gate around her emotions and wouldn't let him through.

* * *

><p>Death:<p>

Lyra's mother suddenly passed, leaving her alone in the world. Ethan tried his best to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Opportunities:<p>

Ethan realized he had all these opportunities, while Lyra had none.

* * *

><p>33%:<p>

"There is a 33% chance I'll tag along." Lyra told him. Ethan thought that was goofy number.

* * *

><p>Dead Wrong:<p>

Lyra was never wrong, it made Ethan angry.

* * *

><p>Running Away:<p>

Ethan felt like he was running away, even though Lyra agreed he should go.

* * *

><p>Judgement:<p>

Ethan hated being judged, especially by someone who was suppose to be his superior.

* * *

><p>Seeking Solstice:<p>

Lyra realized she had no one to comfort her anymore. She was alone.

* * *

><p>Excuses:<p>

Ethan was giving himself excuses not to call Lyra. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months, months turned to years.

* * *

><p>Vengeance:<p>

Ethan was defeated in a mock battle, he swore vengeance.

* * *

><p>Love:<p>

Ethan couldn't help but feel he was missing something, not just anything, something that he loved.

* * *

><p>Tears:<p>

Lyra cried herself to sleep, wishing Ethan could be there to wipe away her tears.

* * *

><p>My Inspiration:<p>

Lyra began planting a garden, her mother was her only inspiration.

* * *

><p>Never Again:<p>

Lyra swore never to let a man pull on her heart strings again.

* * *

><p>Online:<p>

Lyra noticed an email from Ethan while she was browsing the web.

* * *

><p>Failure:<p>

Ethan failed to receive a reply. He wondered if it had went through.

* * *

><p>Rebirth:<p>

Five years after Ethan's departure, Lyra turned from sad sack to happy camper, it was like she was reborn.

* * *

><p>Breaking Away:<p>

It was hard for Lyra to break away from her feelings for Ethan, but she thought it was better that way.

* * *

><p>Forever and day:<p>

Ethan showed up at Lyra's doorstep without warning, it had been forever and day since she had seen his face in the flesh.

* * *

><p>Lost and Found:<p>

Ethan commented that he found her, she commented that she was never lost.

* * *

><p>Light:<p>

The light from the doorway caressed Lyra's face, he didn't know why he left in the first place.

* * *

><p>Dark:<p>

Lyra shut the door in his face, the light gone, leaving only darkness.

* * *

><p>Faith:<p>

Ethan had faith that Lyra would turn around.

* * *

><p>Colors:<p>

Ethan would stop by Lyra's house every day, and when she wouldn't answer her door he would admire the beautiful colors of the flowers.

* * *

><p>Exploration:<p>

Lyra had spent her lonely days exploring the mountainside. She had even made a new friend at the top.

* * *

><p>Seeing Red:<p>

Lyra spent weekends at the top of the mountain, seeing Red.

* * *

><p>Shades of Grey:<p>

When Lyra brought her friend down from the mountain, she could see the different shades of grey on Ethan's face.

* * *

><p>Forgotten:<p>

Ethan felt forgotten, Lyra had asked Red to stay for awhile.

* * *

><p>Dreamer:<p>

Ethan dreamed Lyra would have convinced him to stay all those years ago, she must have really wanted him gone.

* * *

><p>Mist:<p>

Ethan looked out his window towards Lyra's house, he saw Lyra and Red kissing in the misty downpour.

* * *

><p>Burning:<p>

It burned Ethan inside that he couldn't tell Lyra of his feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Out of Time:<p>

Because he was out of time.

* * *

><p>Knowing How:<p>

Lyra didn't know how to break her news to Ethan.

* * *

><p>Fork in the road:<p>

On one side was her new love for Red; the other her friendship and past feelings for Ethan. She was at a fork in the road and knew she couldn't have both.

* * *

><p>Start:<p>

Lyra ignored her heart and started a new life with Red.

* * *

><p>Nature's Fury:<p>

When Lyra told Ethan of her plan to marry Red, he went on a rampage, a fury.

* * *

><p>At Peace:<p>

Lyra was finally about to calm Ethan down, and get him to tell her what really was on his mind.

* * *

><p>Heart Song:<p>

Ethan knew he would mess up Lyra's happiness if he told her, but instead of telling her he pulled her in for a kiss. Hoping it would explain his feelings.

* * *

><p>Reflection:<p>

Lyra needed time away from both Ethan and Red to reflect on what is right for her.

* * *

><p>Perfection:<p>

Lyra stumbled upon the solution that would be perfect for her.

* * *

><p>Everyday Magic:<p>

Since the day she met Red, he had made every day feel magical. While Ethan had dragged her through hell.

* * *

><p>Umbrella:<p>

Ethan had left his umbrella at Lyra's, and he refused to come and get it.

* * *

><p>Party:<p>

Lyra and Red had a small gathering for their wedding. They invited Ethan, but he didn't show up.

* * *

><p>Troubling Thoughts:<p>

Lyra was troubled to find Ethan wouldn't answer his door when she knocked and screamed for him to let her in.

* * *

><p>Stirring the Wind:<p>

Ethan finally opened the door and let Lyra have it.

* * *

><p>Future:<p>

Lyra fired back at him that he was the one that messed up their future together, not her.

* * *

><p>Health and Healing:<p>

Ethan grabbed his head and fainted, but Lyra was able to catch him. She would take care of him till he was better.

* * *

><p>Separation:<p>

They had be separated for so long that Lyra found herself happy to be around Ethan again.

* * *

><p>Everything For You:<p>

Ethan let Lyra know everything he did was for her.

* * *

><p>Slow Down:<p>

Lyra told Ethan to slow down when he attempted to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Lesson:<p>

She had give Ethan a lesson in love to remind him that she was married and in love with someone else.

* * *

><p>Challenged:<p>

Ethan challenged her, if she couldn't fall back in love with him in one night together, he would stop pressuring her. She accepted, and won.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion:<p>

Within the next few months Lyra became more and more exhausted.

* * *

><p>Accuracy:<p>

Lyra questioned the accuracy of her pregnancy test.

* * *

><p>Versus:<p>

Lyra felt the pressure to choose between the two men more than ever, only one was the father of her child.

* * *

><p>Heartfelt Apology:<p>

Ethan apologized to Red for being sour towards the relationship he had with Lyra.

* * *

><p>Luck:<p>

Before Ethan's challenge Lyra would find Ethan and Red's new friendship to be lucky, but after she just felt sick.

* * *

><p>Impressions:<p>

Lyra finally told Red and Ethan she was pregnant, Ethan was just under the impression she was getting fat.

* * *

><p>Teenager:<p>

Lyra celebrated her 20th birthday with Red and Ethan by her side, she was no longer a teenager.

* * *

><p>Irregular Orbit:<p>

Lyra felt her everyday routine constantly interrupted by her pregnancy, but both Ethan and Red were there to help her out.

* * *

><p>Cold Embrace:<p>

Lyra found herself shivering at night, Red would embrace her, but sometimes she imagined he was Ethan.

* * *

><p>Frost:<p>

The winter had been so dry, but today Lyra watched Ethan and Red rough house in the snow.

* * *

><p>A Moment in Time:<p>

Red had gone back to Pallet to visit his mother and old friends, leaving Lyra and Ethan alone for a considerable amount of time.

* * *

><p>Dangerous Territory:<p>

Lyra found herself growing closer and closer to Ethan while Red was away.

* * *

><p>Boundaries:<p>

Lyra tried to set boundaries, but they weren't working against Ethan.

* * *

><p>Unsettling Revelations:<p>

Lyra was in love with Ethan, and with Red, she was quite unsettled in her discovery.

* * *

><p>Shattered:<p>

Ethan and Lyra shattered her favorite bedside lamp getting too crazy in bed.

* * *

><p>Bitter Silence:<p>

Lyra and Ethan found it hard to interact with one another when Red came back.

* * *

><p>The True You:<p>

Red was convinced he knew the true Lyra, he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Pretence:<p>

Red joked that Ethan and Lyra got together while he was gone, they both laughed saying that would never happen.

* * *

><p>Patience:<p>

Ethan's patience grew thin when Lyra's midwife refused to let him in during the birth, even if no one knew the baby still had a chance of being his.

* * *

><p>Midnight:<p>

Ethan finally got to see Lyra at midnight that night, she was sleeping but the baby was wide awake.

* * *

><p>Shadows:<p>

Baby Ryan had Uncle Ethan's light yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>Summer Haze:<p>

Lyra watched from the porch with Ryan as Red and Ethan had a water ballon fight.

* * *

><p>Memories:<p>

Lyra was still taking pictures, every so often the three friends would sit around looking at the years they spent together, and the years before Red was in the picture. Lyra did her best to dispose of the ones where her and Ethan were kissing, Ethan noticed.

* * *

><p>Change in the Weather:<p>

The dry summer soon turned wet, this was the first time Lyra noticed that Ethan spent a lot of time with her and Red.

* * *

><p>Illogical:<p>

Red found an old photo of Ethan and Lyra kissing stashed under the bed. Was it illogical for him to think the two never had a romantic relationship?

* * *

><p>Only Human:<p>

As Ryan started to grow hair, Lyra saw how much he looked like Ethan. She prayed Red wouldn't notice.

* * *

><p>A Place to Belong:<p>

Ethan found it hard to belong with his two best friends, they were a family now. So he felt too out of place sometimes.

* * *

><p>Advantage:<p>

Ethan took advantage of his friendship with Red, after all he was sleeping with wife.

* * *

><p>Breakfast:<p>

To visit his friends one morning, Ethan looked in the front window to see them sitting at the table eating breakfast. They looked so happy together.

* * *

><p>Echoes:<p>

Ethan kept hearing voices echoing in his head, most wanting to confront Red.

* * *

><p>Falling:<p>

Ethan couldn't pull away, he was falling deeper and deeper into love with Lyra.

* * *

><p>Picking up the Pieces:<p>

Red was finally able to put together the pieces to his wife's affair, he would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Gunshot:<p>

Ethan held the black shotgun to his temple and contemplated taking his own life. The gunshot was echoing in his head over and over again, before he tossed the gun away and chose to go for a run.

* * *

><p>Possession:<p>

Lyra found one of her secret pictures of her and Ethan gone, it didn't take her long to figure out Red possessed it.

* * *

><p>Twilight:<p>

It was just past twilight when Ethan heard noises coming from Red and Lyra's house, they were screaming about something.

* * *

><p>Nowhere and Nothing:<p>

Red had nowhere to go and Lyra had nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Answers:<p>

Red had all the answers, now he didn't know what to do with them.

* * *

><p>Innocence:<p>

Ethan never expected Red at his door that evening. Red began roughhousing, playing with Ethan. When Ethan told him to stop, Red just got harder. Until he finally broke down.

* * *

><p>Simplicity:<p>

Ethan said the answer to Red's problem was simple.

* * *

><p>Reality:<p>

Red didn't think Ethan was really think about doing it.

* * *

><p>Acceptance:<p>

Ethan accepted Red's feelings, and knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Enthusiasm:<p>

If Ethan played that he was excited about his decision then Lyra and Red would be forced to do the same.

* * *

><p>Game:<p>

It was game time. Ethan shook hands with Red, kissed Lyra on the forehead, and ruffled Ryan's hair. It was a game, and he had lost.

* * *

><p>Friendship:<p>

Red told Ethan not to be gone too long, their friendship triangle couldn't take being apart that long.

* * *

><p>Endings:<p>

Ethan agreed, but he didn't plan on keeping that promise. This was the end of the road for their friendship, for his love, and his bloodline.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! ^^<strong>

**Reviews would be awesome, I'd also love some shipping ideas**


End file.
